The Girl That Stole The Stars
by Ukyou
Summary: While trying to capture a new card, Syaoran suddenly gets warped into a new world, losing his memories on the way. His adventure in this world is now not only one to find his way back to a home he doesn't recall, but one to identify the one he truly loves


The Girl That Stole The Stars  
  
By Ukyou  
  
  
  
---  
  
Introduction  
  
---  
  
  
  
I could feel the atmosphere grow thin as I scaled that mountain. The Chronos card, taking the form of a dragon, perched upon the summit, breying out a call that I could not comprehend at all. It was a cry of which took no form of emotion, and most likely wasn't supposed to. I kept my silence, however, still clutching the sword in my hand, the sweat slowly dripping from my brow. My arm, although weak, could still hold it up, but just barely. I was tired...  
  
The Chronos paid no attention at me, expecting me to still be lying on the ground near the bottom. Still, I had regained my strength, and pursued it.  
  
...but this was no time to rest, I had a card to capture.  
  
Jumping out of the bush, I held out the sword in an offensive waltz, the Chronos turning and immediatly taking flight. I could feel its wings beating, the very pulsating repitition vibrating in my spine. I held up my arm, the Chronos readying to fly away again.  
  
I put down my arm, no longer needing the shielding, as the creature was already in the air. I ran after it though, jumping at the very last step of the summit and landing on the Chronos' back.  
  
'Gotcha!' I triumphantly said to myself, clutching on a small spike that protruded from its back shell. The dragon could sense me, flying wildly and dancing through the sky. I held on my firm grip however, resheathing my sword and slowly making my way to its head by grabbing the spikes like a ladder. It gave out another shriek, a portal appearing right before the Chronos. It was trying to escape.  
  
The Chronos reared back its wings, encasing me inside, as the dragon flew at full speed towards the portal, the erie blue and black color hidden away from me by the wings. I had no knowing of what what happening, but I knew it couldn't possibly be a good thing. I closed my eyes, the wind still rushing past me, trapped within the wings of the beast. It was never an absolution of where this portal would take me, but I could sense its presence, I knew what the creature planned to do.  
  
It was only minutes after in which a bluish wrap of the portal consumed me, and I felt as if I were floating. In the distance, I could hear a violin playing, almost as if something...or someone were trying to calm me down. I had my eyes shut though, my hands clutching the spikes for my dear life. The wings soon unfolded around me, revealing the realm that now had me in its bondage. The Chronos shook me off with a force that could have ripped my arms out of their sockets. I floated about the place, the bluish- black borders bearing no distance at all, for as I floated, the walls seeming moved away from me. The Chronos soon activated another portal, which sucked me in as well. I was helpless, a branch in a raging river, slave to its very destination. The violin concherto flowing around me as well, for the music was this realm's ropes.  
  
I soon blacked out.  
  
---  
  
Chapter One - Acelle  
  
---  
  
I could hear voices about myself, echoing through my consciousness. It was almost like a blanket, they surrounded me and warmed me somehow. It felt like magic, but after awhile, the voices soon took shape, and I could make out the small threads of this blanket.  
  
'Kyoko, do you think hes still alive?'  
  
'I don't know, maybe we should take him back to the village'  
  
'The shaman there will probably be able to heal him up'  
  
'Chelle, come see, this man has some of the goddesses in this bag'  
  
'I'll take them then, but make sure this man gets proper care before we ask any questions. Kyoko, unstrap his sword.'  
  
I soon opened my eyes, so much light pouring into them that I had to squint to keep them opened.  
  
'Where am I?' I asked, one looking down from inside her hood.  
  
'Silence, we will take you back to the village.' she responded, a bluish light comming from her hand as she waved it above my eyes.  
  
..and I closed my eyes again.  
  
---  
  
The first thing I noticed was that I was all alone. The air about me was heavy and humid, the room I sat in was very small, with only a small window, my chair, and a small bed. It looked to be very old, dust had collected upon it, and the slightest glaze of rust had formed upon the siding. I was not bonded in anyway, standing up and immediatly regarding the window, the moldy edges easily swept away by my hand.  
  
I could not recognize where I was, not at all. There was a huge grassfield before the hamlet I presided in, and looming in the distance was a massive range of mountains. I thought to myself that I should have opened the door to fully examine my surroundings, as the window was very small, but the door soon opened, the knob twisting as it did so. She came with a certain flow to her walk, her steps comming in slow real time, the glitter of her hair shimmering as she lowered her hood.  
  
'Welcome stranger to Acelle' she greeted. 'My name is Jolei, and I have been chosen to be your guide here.'  
  
I faced her and bowed to her, much in the same fasion as she did to me. She picked up my sword and told me to attach it, saying that I would most definitly need it.  
  
'Wait..!' I inturrupted before she opened the door. 'I just woke up here...and...I don't know exactly where I am. Is this some kind of dream?'  
  
'Far from it sir' she repied, opening the door with a loud creak. 'You might as well find out yourself. You are to be questioned by the Seriph'  
  
She walked outside, the door closing behind her. I didn't just stand there though, I grabbed my sword and walked out as well. Upon closer inspection, however, I noticed that my clow cards were gone...but that was obviously not a present care at all. I doubted I would need them. I thought that I could have went to search for them later.  
  
---  
  
I followed Jolei into the center of the town, give or take a few dozen yards from the house I had awakened from. In the center, a glorious fountain rose from the square, the figure of a man shimmering in the center. I was not able to make out the distinct details of this man, but he soon pointed at me, the crowd of people gathering away from me. It was a deafning silence, the sun's glare running from behind the man's figure.  
  
'Are you the man that was found in the outer plains?' he asked me, and I stood silent. When he asked for my answer, I simply said thast I didn't know.  
  
Jolei remained by my side, standing as if she were my guard. If not, then maybe she was here to watch over me. If not, I had no clear understanding of what her definition of 'guide' would be.  
  
'I just awakened in your town, I cannot recollect anymore than that.' I told him. I could not tell his reaction at all, for his presence was shadowed.  
  
'Where have you come from then, traveller?' he asked me, pointing his finger at me as if to persecute me in some way. I would not have been surprised if a bullet flew out of that finger though, with the way he lifted it, I could have convinced his hand was half-gun.  
  
'I found my way here while battling a clow card' I replied once again, the crowd giving off a breying 'ooh' as I said so. I didn't bother to look around though, my eyes were fixed upon the man on the fountain.  
  
'A clow card, you say? Are you to say that these clow cards came to bring you harm in any way?' he asked me.  
  
'Do you know what they are truly capable of?' I asked him, but he came to no response. Instead, it seemed that he wanted to get off the very subject he had begun with.  
  
'I am the Seriph of this town, traveller. I watch over it, and I know much that my life has thrown at me. We took you into our arms as to help you, and now that you are healed, we will provide you with Jolei as a guide.' he stated, his voice striking a dominance that could have convined me by being silent. Jolei bowed to the Seriph, and then motioned for me to follow her. I took one look at the Seriph, his face still etched with shadow, and then went to follow Jolei through the crowd, which once again started to form.  
  
'Sir, what does your name happen to be anyway?' she asked me, stopping within the crowd of people in order to do so.  
  
I still held her hand, and looked up for a moment.  
  
'I...I don't remember...' I replied. Come to think of it, I had come to forgotten much about who I was..or what could have happened to me. I could've sworn I had known all of that before I had talked to the Seriph even...  
  
'I'll tell you what. I'll give you a name for now, and you tell me if you like it.' she said to me, smiling as she did so. The image of the woman ahead of me, her long brown hair flowing with the wind. I could not imagine such beauty ahead of me, but her face brought me a sudden feeling of guilt. It was unexpected...I felt as if I had felt madly in love with a woman that was much too similar to Jolei. I backed away from her for a moment, Jolei giving me a strange glance.  
  
'You don't like the idea?' she asked me sheepishly. Her voice was once that conveyed a feeling of innocence, despite the presence of her sword on gher back.  
  
'No, its not like that.' I explained to her. Then, something inside me pushed me to ask her something.  
  
'Jolei, do I know you from somewhere?' I glanced, her eyes opening just a slight bit more as she looked up at me.  
  
'I don't know, but I can tell you that I've never seen you before in my entire life.' she replied cooly. '...but goddamn it, stay quiet so I can think of a name for you already.'  
  
I nodded, and for a few minutes she pondered. Her antics were like that of a child, I wouldn't be surprised if she cried in a timely manner.  
  
'I'll tell you what. I'll name you Syaoran.' she said, and for some reason...I had anticipated that very name. It was almost as if I had known that it was truly my name, but that was none of the kind. I nodded to her, and accepted the name as my own.  
  
'Now come, Syaoran. We must get ready before we leave here' she said, pulling on my arm as we mowed through the crowd once again.  
  
'Where will we be going?' I asked, and she turned her head to answer.  
  
'We can't stay here forever, you know. You had clow cards on you...and you even tried to capture one according to your words. You should pray to the goddess for forgiveness' she answered, turning her head forward again as she impatiently forced me to follow her.  
  
...but suddenly, I stopped her from pulling my arm. She looked back at me again, the look on her face more than just a look of question. Instead, I turned around and looked at the fountain again, the water being thrusted into the air still visible for my eyes to see.  
  
...could the Seriph have done something to me...?  
  
...who was this brown haired woman, the one that now filled my mind with thoughts...a woman that i could have once loved at one time...  
  
...could the Seriph...have made me blind to how I had come here...and what had happened before it occured...?  
  
...or was it just me... 


End file.
